


Slow Dance

by Jeepgrrl



Series: Sleigh  Ride [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, WayHaught Fluff, nicole haught - Freeform, slow dance, waverly earp - Freeform, wayhaughtweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeepgrrl/pseuds/Jeepgrrl
Summary: This comes after my story, Sleigh Ride. You don't need to have read it, but you can if you like. I feel I'll be adding pieces to it as I go along.  Thanks for reading. I LOVE comments.... hit me up on Twitter @loubug071
Relationships: Waverly Earp - Relationship, WayHaught, nicole haught - Relationship
Series: Sleigh  Ride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Slow Dance

The rain continued to hammer the cruiser as it rolled closer to the homestead. At one point the Sheriff thought the wiper blades were going to go flying off and into the wind that was currently whipping her all over the road.  
Her hands gripped the wheel as she slowed her progress. She’ll kill me if I have an accident. She promised Waverly she would be at the house at 6pm sharp for dinner and no storm, no matter how ominous and freakishly not on the radar, was going to keep her from her fiancé’.  
“Fiancé’”. She whispered to no one. The word rolled of Nicole’s tongue and it thrilled her to no end. Waverly is going to be my wife. My wife!  
Shivers ran the length of her long frame. Images of flowers and dresses and guests began filling her mind. She never thought she could be this excited about a wedding. Her wedding. Truth was, she was more excited to watch Waverly plan it. The younger woman lit up when they talked about it. She had carefully organized two binders. One for the ceremony and one for the reception. She was scheduling cake testing’s, floral displays. She had made a list of DJ’s, photographers and officiants. The whole process seemed overwhelming to Nicole but Waverly loved every second.  
Nicole was yanked from her musings as lightning flashed and thunder rolled and brought with it hail.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.”  
There had been no warning of a storm of this magnitude. She fought the urge to radio the station but kept driving. A couple more miles and the Earp Homestead slowly came in to view. A deep breath escaped from between her lips. She was about to pull as close as possible to the porch when something caught her eye.  
She squinted through the windshield and could see something waving from the barn. If she was seeing correctly it looked like Waverly. She quickly turned the wheels and drove as close as she felt was safe toward the barn. She cracked the window and yelled out.  
“What are you doing out here?”  
She watched as Waverly pointed up toward the sky and made frantic hand gestures that Nicole interpreted to mean downpour before motioning back to the barn. Waverly gave one last shrug of her shoulders and for a moment looked as if she would cry. That’s all it took.  
Nicole motioned for her to stay put. She rolled the window back up and grabbed her backpack from the backseat. She looked towards the heavens. There was no letup in sight. The hail had, thankfully, passed quickly but the rain was relentless. The red head pulled her hood up, kicked open the cruiser door and bolted toward the barn. Her long legs quickly ate up the space between her and her girl. Waverly held the door open and ushered her lover in as quickly as she could.  
Waverly looked so cute in her farmhouse dress and apron. Nicole couldn’t stop herself. She picked up the shorter woman and spun her around. Kissing her playfully. Waverly giggled through the kiss and tried to put up a good fight.  
“Unhand me you beast.”  
“Never.”  
They kissed a second more before Waverly let out a little squeak.  
“Baby…you are sopping wet.”  
The officer finally lowered Waverly to the barn floor. But not before nipping her bottom lip and whispering.  
“You have no idea.”  
Waverly arched an eyebrow and smiled at the woman who owned her body and soul. Their playful banter was cut short by another round of thunder, albeit not as loud as the last roll. But both women jumped.  
“What are you doing out here baby?”  
Waverly smiled shyly and motioned toward the barn with her towel. It was then that Nicole noticed the quilt from their weekend at the cabin had been laid out invitingly. A small pouch tucked against a pillow. A picnic basket was sitting off to the side and a mason jar filled with wildflowers was perched against the wall.  
“Waves…it’s beautiful.”  
Waverly gave a huff, pouted and folded her arms.  
“It’s ruined. Stupid storm.”  
Nicole smiled and began peeling off her wet jacket. Never taking her eyes off of her Waverly.  
“You know…rain has always…kinda turned me on.”  
The slow blush that colored the shorter woman’s cheeks was as much an aphrodisiac as anything Nicole had ever seen or experienced. She took Waverly’s hands in her own and lifted each one to her lips. She placed a delicate kiss on both hands. Her eyes smiling at the diamond that wrapped around one slender finger. She smiled and out popped those dimples that made Waverly swoon. However, the brunette still had a frown on her face as she motioned toward the quilt.  
“I was gonna fix this up so we could come out here for dessert. I brought the quilt for you to lay on so I could give you a massage and I have wine…and then after I got out here the rain started falling and it just got harder and harder…”  
Nicole wrapped her arms around the flustered woman and pulled her close.  
“Baby…it’s okay. Really.”  
They stood there slowly swaying to the sound of rain on the tin roof. Waverly felt warm lips press against her forehead and slowly all the tension drained from her body. Here she stood with the love of her life. How could she possibly want anything else? Nicole made everything right. More than right…perfect. Nicole leaned back and softly lifted Waverly’s chin.  
“I have an idea.”  
Nicole smiled at the questioning pout she received.  
“Let’s start with dessert and work our way to dinner?”  
Waverly grinned but looked a little skeptical.  
“There’s no rules…right?”  
Waverly shrugged. She was warming up to the idea.  
“I guess not.”  
“And….”  
Nicole reached for her backpack and pulled out her Bluetooth speaker and phone.  
“You remember what you asked me to do last Tuesday?”  
Waverly was smiling cheek to cheek now. Of course, she remembered. She watched as Nicole tapped the screen to her phone a few times before turning the speaker on.  
“You wanted me to come up with at least 3 possible songs for our first dance.”  
Nicole took Waverly by the hand and stepped to the middle of the barn.  
“I take it you found one?”  
“Actually, I found a couple that I really like…but this one…Waves. It’s us…it’s perfect…”  
Waverly could feel the excitement rolling off her lover.  
“Well, don’t keep me waiting Officer Haught.”  
Nicole pushed play and wrapped her arms around her soulmate. They stood quietly. Lost in the moment…in each other. The rain falling softer as the first notes began to fill the barn. Waverly closed her eyes. She knew this song. It was the same one she had picked and was going to share after dinner.  
Bodies pressed together and hearts found their perfect rhythm.  
One look at you…my whole life falls in line…  
I prayed for you…before I called you mine…  
Nicole could feel the body in her arms trembling. She pulled her tighter.  
“I know baby…I know.”  
Oh I can’t believe it’s true…sometimes…  
Oh I can’t believe it’s true….  
Waverly’s fingers combed through her favorite, still damp, red locks. Slowly her hands came to rest on strong, sturdy shoulders and she looked up. All the love in the world couldn’t hold a candle to the love burning in those hazel eyes.  
I get to love you…it’s the best thing that I’ll ever do  
I get to love you…it’s a promise I’m making to you…  
“You’re my forever Nicole Rayleigh Haught.”  
“As you are mine, Waverly Earp.”  
Whatever may come…your heart I will choose  
Forever I’m yours…forever I do…  
I get to love you….  
The song played on and the world disappeared. There existed only breathing. Caressing. Love and desire both tender and fierce. No matter what tomorrow would bring, they would face it together. Their hearts already bound together through the threads of fate and destiny and meant to be, creating one unbreakable, eternal bond.


End file.
